Imprint
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Seth left La Push, just looking to get away from the craziness. He wasn't looking for his soul mate. One-Shot. Rated T.


**Seth's POV  
><strong>

"Just come home soon, Seth," Mom says. I nod my head, a subconscious thing. I never understand why people nod their heads while they're talking on the phone.

"Of course, Mom," I say.

"We all miss you." Of course I knew that already. Whenever I phase, all I hear is the pack's thoughts, asking me when I'll be back.

"I miss you all too."

"Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Alright, bye then."

"Bye Mom, love you."

"Love you."

I hang up my phone and slide it into my pocket. I left the reservation a few months ago. I just felt like I needed some time away. It's not as if I don't basically see them everyday. What with phasing and hearing their thoughts, it's like they're here in Colorado with me.

I walk down the street and into Beau Jo's pizza. As soon as I arrived in the area I asked about a good pizza place. I was told to come here and haven't left Idaho Springs since. Originally people would ask me questions about myself. I wouldn't say much. They've learned to let me be.

"Hey, Seth, seat yourself!" Lily greets me. I nod at her, she's been nice. I take a seat at my normal table and don't bother looking at the menu.

"Hi, what can I get you?" a girl asks me. I don't bother looking up, I assume that it's Lily.

"The usual, Lily," I say.

"Oh, uh… sorry, I'm not Lily. I'm new… she dared me to take your order and be your waitress for today. Said I wouldn't be able to handle it. But… I wanted to prove her wrong." I sigh and look up at the girl. Well, I guess I don't have to look up far. Even sitting down I'm nearly as tall as she is.

"My name is Josie, by the way," she says. I look at her face; meet her eyes and my mouth drops open.

There used to be so many things that made me happy; my friends and family, the pack… _food_. That doesn't matter any more. All I can think of is her. Josie's smile, her eyes, her quirked eye brow and messy bun with the pencil stuck in it.

"So what'll it be?"

"Uh… water." I say, drawing a blank. Josie smiles at me and walks away. What has happened to me? I whip my phone out and send Leah and Jake a text: _Just met girl… weird feeling. Help!_

Jake texts back first: _How weird? _Leah responds with: _It's probably just gas ;)_

I text back Jake: _It's like I'm floating… she's like… amazing_ and Leah: _Shut up and go drool over Patrick_

Surprisingly Leah imprinted a few months ago. His name is Patrick and he's from Canada. He's been really nice so I guess I can't say that I have anything wrong with him. It's just weird. Imprints are supposed to be rare phenomena and nearly everyone is finding one.

"Here you go, Seth," Lily says, placing a glass of water on my table.

"What happened to the new girl?" I ask. I have to sound like I don't care.

"Oh she came back to the kitchen with a funny look on her face. Said she needed a break, to collect herself or something odd like that. She'll be back momentarily. As for you, your usual I assume."

"Yes, thanks." I return my attention back to my phone. This time Leah replied first: _You're just frustrated cause you're not getting any._ Curse having all your thoughts out in the open for everyone to hear. Yes, I'll admit that when I left La Push; I was feeling a bit frustrated because everywhere I went people were shacking up with their mates/imprints.

After I texted Leah back: _Gee, thanks for the mental image… bitch._ I directed my attention to Jake's text: _What if you imprinted? _I smack myself on the forehead. How did I not think of that? It's definitely a possibility. But… me? Imprint? I never thought it would happen.

"Here you go, Seth," Lily is back with my chicken wings and nachos; Josie is right behind her with my large pizza.

"Thanks," I say to Lily and she walks off. Josie looks at my nearly empty water glass.

"Would you like more water?" she asks as she sets down my pizza. The sound of her voice makes my stomach churn. Not in the getting sick way, but in the butterflies way.

"Sure," I say. When she walks away I pick up a chicken wing and begin eating; it's a comfort. Lily always teases me about how much I eat. She's actually become a really good friend.

"Here you go," Josie comes back with my water. She doesn't leave though, she just stands there.

"Is there something you need?" I ask.

"No; well I was just wondering something."

"What would that be?"

"Are you going to eat that all by yourself?"

"Yes," I say, looking at her so she knows I'm serious.

"It's just that, I've seen four people come in here and order about that much and not even finish it."

"I have a large appetite."

"Uh huh," she skeptically before walking away.

~*!*~

"Seth, Seth, bo, beth, fee, fi, fo, feth, SETH!"

"Are you done Jake?"

"I'm just happy for you bro."

"Uh huh," I say, looking across the street. Josie is working today. I can see her through the window of Beau Jo's.

"And you're absolutely sure I've imprinted," I say.

"Seth, the guys and I have gone over what you've told us. Plus, when you phased we could feel how you feel about her. It's legit, man."

"Okay. Thanks Jake."

"So I guess this means you're not coming home any time soon."

"I guess I'm not."

"Well, keep us posted."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye, Jake," I say, hanging up my phone and taking a deep breath. It's been three days since I met Josie. I've barely seen her since then.

"Hi ya, Seth," Lily says when I walk into the restaurant. Lunch hour is passed and it's not yet early enough for dinner, so there a very few people.

"Take a seat where ever you'd like," she says, smiling at me. I walk up to her and lean down.

"How'd that bet with Josie go?" I whisper.

"Well she never ended up taking your order since she was acting all odd, remember? So, it was called off," she says.

"Then I'll sit at one of her tables… might as well give you another chance to win the bet, right?" I suggest, before taking a step back to see what Lily thinks of the idea.

"Hm… sure, why not. You can take that table over there, I'll just go tell her the bet is back on," Lily says, pointing me toward a table.

I take a seat and wait. After a few minutes waiting I see Josie walking over. Her hair is in a braid today; her pencil behind her ear. It's so cute.

"Hi Josie," I greet her when she stops. She stares at me for a minute and then smiles.

"Hey, Seth… water?" she says.

"No, I'll have a Coke today," I say.

"Do you know what you want already?"

"Chicken wings, nachos and a large sausage combo pizza."

"I assume you plan on eating by yourself," she jokes.

"I was… unless you would like to join me," I say. Josie looks shocked; to be honest, I am too. I can't believe I actually said it. I was thinking it, of course, but it just slipped out.

"I'll be right back with your drink," she says, walking away quickly. I slap myself on the forehead. That was so stupid of me.

"Here you go," Lily says, setting down my drink.

"Thanks."

"What did you say to Josie?"

"Why?"

"She won't stop smiling and now she's telling me that after she brings you her food she's going to take her break. Now tell me, Seth, what did you do?"

"I asked her to join me."

"Really? Aw, that's adorable! Now I know why you wanted to sit here," Lily says before chuckling and walking away. I glare at her, but then what she said sinks in and I smile. Josie is going to take her break. I hope that means she'll be joining me.

"Here you are," Josie says, handing me my nachos and chicken wings. "Your pizza will be right out."

"Thanks, Josie," I say. She comes back a minute later, carrying the pizza and two more Cokes. She sits down across from me and smiles.

"So you'll be joining me," I say, unable to help the smile.

"No, I'm just resting my feet," Josie says, smiling as well.

"Just don't eat too much of my food."

"I have a big appetite, too you know."

We start eating and at first we're quiet. I see Lily watching us and I roll my eyes. She just laughs and walks away. I hear her mutter something about 'so cute together'. Sometimes I wish I don't have enhanced hearing.

"So, where are you from, Seth?" Josie asks, as she starts her second piece of pizza. She has eaten a lot, and I'm actually surprised.

"La Push, Washington," I say, smiling just thinking about home.

"I think I've heard of that. Isn't there some sort of tribe there?"

"Quileute."

"It sounds cool."

"We're all very close."

"So why'd you leave?" Josie asks, taking her third slice. I've just finished my third and have picked up my fourth. We already finished our nachos and wings.

"I just wanted to get away for awhile."

"That's understandable."

"So you know the feeling?"

"I left home when I was seventeen. I just didn't want to be there any more. Sure, I loved my family, but they were getting to be too much for me. I came here to live with my aunt and haven't gone back."

"You don't miss it?"

"Of course I do, but I want to stay here."

"You said you were seventeen when you left…"

"Yeah."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty two. What about you?"

"Twenty four."

"Ew, you're so old," Josie says, scrunching her nose. I laugh and reach for another piece of pizza; only to find out that we've eaten it all.

"You really do have a big appetite," I say, looking at her and feeling affectionate. I hope it doesn't seem creepy. I love a girl who can eat, though.

"Told you so," she says before standing up and starting to clear the table. When she brings me my receipt I see that she's written her number on it as well as _I get off at seven_. There's a smiley face and she signed it 'J'.

~*!*~

"Seth Clearwater, get back here!" Josie yells, running after me. It's been three months and Josie and I spend every day together. I have to go home soon though, Leah is marrying Patrick and I need to be there.

"I'm not giving it back, Jo!" I yell over my shoulder. When I look back in front of me she's standing there, hands on her hips and smiling.

"How?" I asks, shocked that she got ahead of me. I have long legs, and I'm pretty fast; even when I'm not a wolf.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she says, smirking and then grabbing her sketch book out of my hands. I had snatched it from her because she wouldn't let me look at it.

"Josie, let me look," I whine as we head toward a tree. She sits underneath it and pats the ground next to her.

"Fine… but don't laugh," she says, handing me the book before she leans against the tree and closes her eyes. I stare at her for a minute. I haven't told her that I like her. To her, we're just friends. I don't know how to bring it up. _'Hey Josie, I'm a werewolf, and I imprinted on you. So that means we're together now.'_ Yeah, that wouldn't scare her off.

I open Josie's book and stare at the sketch of a wolf on the first page. It's amazing, and quite accurate; amazingly accurate. The next few pages have wolves too.

"I didn't know you like wolves," I say.

"There's a lot about you don't know, Seth," she says, opening her eyes and looking at me. "For example…" she says before taking off her sweater and pointing to her right shoulder. There's a tattoo of a wolf head.

"Nice," I say, smiling before pulling up my tee shirt sleeve and showing her my tattoo; the sign of the pack.

"It's cool," she says, reaching up a finger and tracing it.

"Josie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to Beau Jo's with me?"

"I'm not working tonight."

"No, I mean just go with me."

"Well sure, we go there together sometimes," Josie says, still tracing my tattoo. I feel hot inside, the butterflies beat their wings on my stomach and I feel queasy. My hand shakes and I clench it tight, now is not the time to lose myself.

"I mean as a date," I mumble. At first I'm not sure if I was loud enough for her to hear, but he finger stops and she looks up at me. For a moment, she just stares, but then she smiles at me and nods her head.

"I'd like that."

~*!*~

"You look nice, Josie," I say, hoping I'm not blushing.

"So do you Seth," she says. I take her hand. It's really warm and that's just another thing that I like about her. She's always warm, just like me.

"Look at the two of you," Lily coos when we walk inside. There's crowd but she assures us that she reserved a table for us and it'll be ready momentarily.

"The usual?" she asks us as we follow her to our table.

"Yes," Josie and I say at the same time. Whenever we do eat here together, we order even more than I order on my own. Josie eats as much, some times more than I do.

"You're drinks will be out soon," Lily says before walking away. I look across the table at Josie, her curly hair is down tonight and she's wearing a sun dress. I can see her tattoo.

"I brought my book," she says, pulling her sketch pad from her bag.

"Why?"

"Well you didn't finish looking at it."

She hands it to me and I start looking through it. There are the wolf drawings that I already saw. Then there are some that are colored. Next I start seeing that she's taped is photographs and draw replicas of them. There are scenes of the mountains, but what really catches my attention are the pictures of me.

There's one the Lily took of the two of us outside Beau Jo's. Another is me looking at the camera and sitting on a bench. The last is just me, sitting under a tree with my eyes closed. Next to each picture is an enlarged sketch of part of the photo. The sign of Beau Jo's, my arm draped on the back of the bench and my face, looking peaceful with my eyes closed.

"They're amazing Josie," I say, handing the book back to her, my throat feeling dry. Could she actually like me?

~*!*~

"Josie, how much farther?" I whine. She's taking me on a hike. It's the day after our date and she insisted on taking me somewhere. She's promised that the view will be worth the trip.

"Not much," she laughs. Josie knows that I'm pretending; the hiking doesn't actually bother me. We walk in silence for a little while. At one point I stop and take off my shirt. I put it in my back pack and carry on. I see Josie glance at me now and again; it makes me smile.

"So, thanks, again, for last night," Josie says.

"Thank you for coming with me," I say. When I brought her home last night I didn't really know what to do. The evening had been great. We were comfortable with each other like always. It reminded me too much of our 'just friends' dinners. So I wasn't sure if I should kiss her or not. Josie solved that problem by kissing me first.

"I had fun," she says.

"I did too," I say, remembering pushing her against the door while we kissed. It was full of passion and heat; it ended too soon.

"Seth," Josie says, stopping and grabbing my hand.

"Yeah?" I say, looking down at her.

"Do you like me? Or are we just friends?" she asks. Just like that. I marvel at her boldness. I decide that it's time for me to man up. I lean down, brush her hair back and kiss her.

"I like you," I say, pulling away and smiling.

"I like you, too," Josie says. She takes my hand. "Come on, we're almost there I promise."

We walk, hand in hand for a little bit longer. It's peaceful, hearing the birds and having her hand in mine. Suddenly, I don't hear the birds. Some still chirp, but it's farther away. The ones close by have grown silent. There's a small growl and I smell something different; something that I haven't smelt since I left Washington.

"Josie, stop," I say, stopping and looking around. I think she senses that things aren't quite right, too.

"What is it, Seth?" Josie looks up at me. Then I see it, about fifteen feet in front of us, on a large rocky ledge is a mountain lion. Josie gasps and I know she's seen it, also. I push her behind me, protectively. The mountain lion growls.

"Run, Josie," I say. "Get back to town. Don't stop until you're inside somewhere safe."

"I'm not leaving you Seth."

"I'll be fine, Josie, just trust me."

"If I have to run so do you!"

"You don't understand, I'll be fine!" I glance down at her and then back at the lion, just in time to see it jump from the ledge.

"Go Josie, get out of here," I say, pushing her back wards and then lunging forward. I feel myself changing midair, hear my shorts tear apart and my shoes fly off. At least I took my shirt off earlier.

I land on all four paws and growl at the mountain lion. It pauses momentarily, looking at me and then behind me. I look back and see Josie, staring with her mouth open in shock. Before I look back at the lion though, it has already made its move. I feel the claws on me before I see them.

I twist, and snap at the beast attaching itself to my back. I've fought vampires. This shouldn't be a problem. I try shaking the beast off. It's biting my neck and I flop onto my back. That releases its hold and I get up. I glance around and don't see Josie anywhere. I look back at the mountain lion as it gets back up. It lunges at me, but before it even gets fully off the ground there's a wolf directly in front of it.

This wolf is huge, not as big as me, but close. Its size reminds me of Leah. It swipes at the lion and the lion flies back a few feet. I run up next to the other wolf and we both stand side by side and stare at the mountain lion. It looks at the both of us and when I growl at it, it finally takes off. I look at the wolf as soon as the mountain lion is gone at nod and him. He didn't need to help. I could've handled it. However, I'm glad that he did.

I walk back toward my back pack and change to my human form. I crouch down and pull out my spare shorts. _A good werewolf is always prepared,_ I think, with a smirk as I pull them on. I look back and the wolf is still there, just staring at me.

"Thank you," I say, walking toward it and reaching out a hand. I'm aiming to touch its nose. Give him a pat so he knows how grateful I am. It's not dog fur I touch though, it's human hair.

"Told you there was a lot about you don't know," Josie says.

~*!*~

"When did you first change?" I ask. We finished our hike and are lying out on the blanket Josie brought. She's back in her clothes. That's why she disappeared for a moment before she turned, she got undressed. Pity, I liked when she was naked.

"I was seventeen," she says.

"Is that why-"

"I took off? Yeah."

"But why come here?"

"There weren't others like me in New Mexico. My aunt though; she's like us. That's why she's let me stay, because when I'm here, I'm not alone."

"Who else?"

"I don't know if they would want me telling you."

"Please."

"Lily and Max."

"Max the waiter at Beau Jo's?"

"Yep."

"So you guys stick together."

"We try to," Josie says, lying back on the blanket and looking up at the sky. The sun is starting to set and the sky is getting orange and pink.

"It's like that like back home. We all stick together. We have two packs though," I say.

"Two?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of us. It's a long story, though."

"Well you don't have to tell me all of it now. How old were you, when you changed?"

"Fifteen."

"So young."

"Like I said, it's a long story," I say, lying down next to her. She wiggles close to me and rests her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her.

"Hey Seth?" she says.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" she asks.

"Yeah. A lot of the guys… and my sister… have imprinted," I say, looking down at her and wanting to add that I have too. It's complicated now though. I don't know what happens when two werewolves imprint. Does only one imprint on the other? What if the other imprints on someone else? I'll have to ask Jake what he thinks. Maybe I should even ask Edward or Carlisle.

"My aunt has imprinted, but the rest of us haven't," Josie says.

"It's so frustrating. It's supposed to be rare, but back in La Push it's happening left and right."

"So, you don't know what it feels like?"

"No. I've heard though that it feels like the other person is the only one tying you down. They're like your tether and everything about them is just perfect and you feel warm inside when you're with them."

"Yeah… I've heard that."

~*!*~

I invited Josie to come back home with me. She's going to be my guest to Leah's wedding. Leah and Mom are thrilled that I've found someone. I haven't exactly told them that she's like me though. I want to do it in person. That's why I haven't phased since the mountain lion incident. I don't want any of the guys to hear my thoughts and ruin it.

"Sethy!" Quil says when I get out of the car. He runs over with his arms outstretched, I side step him.

"Hey Quil," I say, before going around to the other side of the car.

"What about my hug?" he asks, following me.

"I'm being polite," I snap.

"But not fast," Josie says, as she shuts her car door. She got out before I could get around to her. I blame Quil for delaying me.

"Sorry," I say, wrapping my arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"I've been replaced?" Quil gasps before bursting into fake tears.

"Don't be stupid," I say before walking up to the house.

On the drive here I had enough time to tell Josie everything. She knows who's a wolf and who isn't. She knows the imprintees and she even knows who's in which pack. I also had to tell her about the vampires. At first she was surprised, but I think she's looking forward to meeting them now. She especially wants to meet Nessie.

"Seth!" Mom greets me, pulling me and Josie into her arms. "You must be Josie. You're as pretty as Seth says."

"Thank you, Sue," Josie says, hugging my mom back while I'm squished in some sort of 'Seth-sandwich'.

"Seth Clearwater, you're in big, big trouble!" Jake's unmistakable voice booms from the front porch.

"Oh Jeez," I wince, before he's pulling me away from my Mom and lifting me into the air. I've always been smaller than Jake. I'm smaller than most of the guys, actually. They often treat me like I'm still fifteen.

"Put me down Jake!" I say, pinching his shoulder; it's his pressure point.

"No need to pinch," Jake says, dropping me.

"I want every one to gather in the clearing," I whisper.

"Where the Volturi-"

"Yes, that one; the Cullens, too. I need to show you all something."

"If you insist," Jake says, before going back inside. I look at Josie and my mom talking to each other. Now or never.

~*!*~

"Nice to see you again, Seth… who's that?" Edward asks.

"I'm Josie," she says, holding out her hand and smiling at him. Edward shoots me a questioning glance before shaking her hand.

We've all gathered at the clearing. The sun has gone down, but the Cullens are standing in the shade. They don't want to risk any stray rays catching them. Normally they would stand out in the open, but Josie is here and they don't think she knows about us. Edward, however, probably knows now.

"Are you?" he whispers to her, but looking at me. The two of us nod and he smiles a little before walking over to Bella.

"Hey, everyone," I say, walking to the middle of the clearing, taking Josie with me. We brought her a change of clothes. Our plan is for her to just change for them without getting undressed first.

"What do you want, Seth?" Paul yells.

"Yeah, some of us have things to do!" Jared adds, smirking. I glare at the two of them and brush it off. They're trying to bother me.

"This is Josie, for anyone who hasn't met her yet," I say. Josie smiles and waves.

"Hi Josie," Jake yells, waving like an idiot. He's embarrassing me on purpose. He knows that I've imprinted on her and thinks I'm here to confess my love to her.

"We wanted to tell you all something," I say, shooting Jake a look that tells him to shut the hell up.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Leah asks, I look at her and see she's wiggling her eye brows. I look at Josie, she's blushing.

"Sorry about them," I mutter.

"It's fine, let's just do this," she says, smiling.

"Well, what Seth meant is that we wanted to _show_ you something," Josie says.

"We've already seen you two make out, what else is there?" Quil asks. I really hate them all right now. I wish they were like the Cullens, standing there, quiet and patient.

"Just show them," I whisper. Josie smiles at me, jumps forward and lands in front of Jared, in wolf form. There's a collection of gasps, as well as laughter. Mostly the laughter is coming from me. Jared was so shocked that he fell backwards. He's getting up now and glaring at me.

The sandy brown wolf trots back over to me and licks my face. I rub Josie's nose and look at everyone, trying to gauge their reactions.

"So she's a wolf," Jake says.

"No, she a tiger," Leah says.

"I like her," Rosalie says, everyone stares at her, shocked. "What? I like some people."

"Does she want to join the pack?" Sam asks.

"Well, I've told her about both our packs, but she hasn't really expressed an interest in joining. She has her own," I say.

"Do they have a cool tattoo?" Quil asks, like he thinks we'll one-up Josie's pack.

"Yeah," I say, thinking of Josie's wolf tattoo. She told me that everyone in her pack has one.

"Oh," Quil says.

"She's pretty," Nessie says. She's walked over and looks up at Josie.

"I know she is," I say, smiling at Josie.

~*!*~

"You should just tell her," Edward says.

"I will, eventually," I say. He knows how I feel about Josie, what with his mind reading. Plus, after Josie showed everyone what she was I was able to phase with out worrying the pack would find out about her. Everyone knows now; except the person who matters the most.

"You should tonight," Edward says. Tonight is Leah's wedding and even the Cullens are invited.

"I will," I say, without realizing it. Edward smirks and lets me finish getting ready on my own.

Great. Now I have to tell Josie how I feel about her. Well this is just peachy.

~*!*~

"You may kiss the bride," Billy says. I think it's nice that Leah asked him to marry her and Patrick. Although, I didn't even know he could do that. I guess he can since he's practically the chief and all.

Leah and Patrick kiss each other and people clap and cheer. We're out on the beach and the sun is setting. The Cullens aren't here yet, which is understandable. I'm glad that it's a nice day. My sister deserves that.

I look at Josie, sitting in the front row next to my mom. I smile at her and she smiles back. I swear she blushes. What's with that? Recently every time I look at her she blushes. Does she know that I've imprinted on her? Does that embarrass her?

"Hey, Josie," I say, about two hours later. I haven't gotten to talk to her at all since the reception started. There are candles and lanterns everywhere. The beach is ablaze and I kept getting pulled aside by friends and family. Now I find Josie, standing near the water, holding a candle.

"Hi, Seth," she says, smiling up at me. She puts the candle down and I wrap my arms around her. We sway to the music that comes from the party a few yards back. I twirl her and she giggles.

"I love you," I say, blurting it out. Okay, so that wasn't exactly how I was going to bring it up.

"Really?" Josie asks, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Yes," I say.

"I love you, too," she says softly. I kiss her and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"But… you have to know something, Josie," I say.

"What is it?"

"I've imprinted on someone."

"What?"

"It happened a few months ago-"

"How could you?"

"Huh?"

"You just told me you love me and now you're telling me that you've imprinted? How is that even possible anyways? What is your imprintee not good enough for you?" she rants, pulling away from me.

"Josie, let me finish," I say, taking her hands and pulling her back. She looks away and I hold her hands in one of mine and force her to look at me with the other.

"Let me finish," I say again.

"I'm listening," she says.

"I imprinted, five months and thirteen days ago on an amazing girl, whose name is Josie Greene."

"You… you did?"

"I did." Josie hits me. "What was that for?"

"The day we went on the hike, you said you hadn't imprinted yet!"

"I wasn't sure about 'us'."

"Well, if you had told me, you would've found out that I would've been fine with it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, because I imprinted five months and thirteen days ago on a fantastic boy, whose name is Seth Clearwater," Josie says.

"Really?" I ask. Josie nods her head and I fill with joy. It's an amazing feeling and I kiss her. Her hands knot in my hair and I hold her tightly against me.

"Let's get back to the party," she whispers when we pull apart for air. I feel her lips brush against mine when she talks.

"We will later," I say, kissing her again.

~*!*~

Bethany is sleeping in my arms; Josie is tucking in Henry, our three year old son. I walk over to my daughter's bed and place her gently inside. She looks so innocent and I smile. She'll be one year old tomorrow.

"Henry's in bed," Josie says quietly. I look behind me at her and she smiles at me.

"I'll go kiss him goodnight," I say, she nods and I leave the room.

"Goodnight, Henry," I say, walking into his room.

"Night, Daddy," he says with a yawn. I kiss his forehead and turn on his night light.

I walk out to the porch where I know Josie will be waiting for me. We got married four years ago, on the one year anniversary of the day we met. So we really only knew each other for a year before we got married. However, it felt right and we didn't want to wait any longer. I sit down on the swing next to Josie and she snuggles against me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asks, looking out as the sun set colors the sky.

"You are," I say.

"That's so cheesy, Seth," she says, playfully slapping my knee.

"Well, I mean it," I say. My wife looks up at me and smiles.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you, too," I say.

In that moment, it doesn't matter that we're wolves. It doesn't matter that maybe someday our children may be wolves too. All that matters is this moment; right here on this porch. We're together and that's all we could ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>So I started this awhile ago and had some time today and figured I'd finish it. What really inspired me to get around to finishing it was that I already made the banner, so go to my profile and check it out. Disclaimer- Any recognizable material is not mine. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**~EM~**


End file.
